


Something Permanent

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Love, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat wants some permanency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Permanent

After the fall of Shield Natasha is adrift.  
She feels like she has nothing to hold on to.  
But when her Hawk comes she finds that she only needs him.  
Clint has been everything to her.  
A friend, lover, partner, protector and her savior.  
She almost lost him to a maniacal God once.  
But now that her worlds collapsed she wants Clint permanently by her side.  
He is shocked when she suggests getting married.  
She knows he thinks she doesn't believe in something permanent.  
But she tells him he has been her constant, guiding her like the Pole star.  
She wants him by her side forever.  
He agrees.  
They get married in a third world country where no one knows them.  
She is happy and contented.


End file.
